


Brotherly Love

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Arisa wakes his brother up with a nice surprise.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written and completed a BL fic before. I'm so fucking bad at writing dudes, I have no idea how men interact with each other.

“Mmnh… five more minutes…”

Eli hasn’t even heard his brother’s chipper “wake up now, it’s rise and shine”, and he’s already reacting as he usually does to being woken up, his eyes still shut tight and his body still tired. Maybe he really should get up though, he’s feeling an odd sensation at his crotch, he probably needs to go to the bathroom…

Sitting up to get out of bed, only to find a strange weight upon his legs keeping him down, Eli hesitantly opens his eyes, and comes face to face with Arisa. Lying down on his legs. With his morning wood in his mouth.

“Hmhm, morning nii-san, it’s rise and shine~” Arisa says, in his usual genki voice, with his usual cute smile, as if he isn’t trying to get his older brother off right now. “I hope you don’t mind me servicing you a bit this morning, eheh…”

“Oh, uh… wow, um… not at all, you do you…” Only having been awake for so long, Eli’s still not entirely sure how to respond to the situation, as he’s never been like… this, with his own brother before. And yet, as he relaxes and lays back down, he finds himself enjoying his little brother being cute and licking up his exposed erection like this. “Arisa-kun, wow… you’re really lewd, huh?”

“Maaaybe.” Arisa giggles playfully, keeping his small hands stroking Eli’s erection whenever his tongue isn’t keeping it occupied, “Does this feel good, nii-san?~”

“Um, y-yeah…” As his head starts clearing up, Eli blushes, finding it awfully scandalous and yet thrilling at the same time to admit that Arisa is pleasuring him like this. Still flustered by this unexpected but not unwelcome sexual advance, and even more flustered when he starts forming his question, Eli asks, “Nnh… you, uh… you’re pretty good at this, do you… do you do this often with your friends?”

“Nooope. I’ve been… I maaay or may not have been saving up my first time for nii-san…” Goodness, Eli has always perceived his brother as being the innocent one out of the two of them, but now it seems like he might even have been outlewded…! “I just… it’s so hard to resist nii-san when he’s so cool, so handsome…”

“Hmhm, wow, really now?” Although he had thought himself disinterested in incest whenever he browsed for content to get off to, Eli finds himself taking a liking to the thought of having a little brother who’s so desperately attracted to him. Petting Arisa on the head and softly ruffling his hair, he says softly, “You’re doing good Arisa, keep it up.”

Arisa’s eyes lighting up at hearing his brother’s praise, he eagerly picks up the slack. He plants a kiss to the tip of Eli’s cock, then, wrapping his soft lips around it, starts going down on it, the sensation bringing an erotic gasp out from Eli. Once Arisa’s made it halfway down, he pulls back up, and moves down again, this time taking more of his brother’s shaft into his mouth, until he’s eased into a steady rhythmic routine.

“Mm, that’s it… that feels really nice…” Eli lets out another sharp gasp, as he feels Arisa’s tongue grinding against his member every time his brother goes down on him.

His cheeks thoroughly flushed and his body unbearably hot with excitement, he resists the urge to simply grab his brother’s head and facefuck him until he cums. Maybe when Arisa’s more experienced with giving oral, Eli’ll get rougher with him. But for now, he simply lets him go at his own pace deepthroating and choking on his dick, clearly not ready for something that extreme but still going for it. ...It really is adorable, in an incredibly lewd way.

It’s fairly clear that the longer he goes, the more desperate Arisa seems to be trying to make his brother cum, as he picks up the pace bobbing his head up and down, and becomes more ambitious in trying to deepthroat Eli’s cock when he’s clearly not ready, holding himself down until his cheeks turns purple and he nearly vomits. As erotic as Eli finds his little brother’s enthusiasm to be, he pets his head softly and says, “Don’t push yourself too hard if you’re not ready, Arisa-kun.”

Seeming a bit disappointed that he’s unable to perform as well as he’d like, Arisa comes back up for air, and says, his cheeks still flushed red from having asphyxiated himself deepthroating his brother, “Nii-san… but I really wanna make you feel amazing…”

“Hmhm, oh Arisa-kun, you’re so adorable…” Sitting up, Eli cups his little brother’s face in his hands, and brings him close. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he says, “You already make nii-san feel amazing, you know? Besides, you have no idea how much of a turn on it is seeing your cute, innocent face doing something so perverted…”

“N-nii-san…”

Satisfied with the stunned and lovestruck expression on Arisa’s face, Eli closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips against his brother’s. Fully expecting his brother to be thoroughly inexperienced with this, he takes the lead, kissing him slowly and guiding him along as he savours the kiss. He keeps going, caressing Arisa’s lips and embracing his tongue with his own, until he feels his brother slowly relaxing in his grasp.

“Mmh… hmhm, just relax, okay, Arisa-kun? Don’t hurt yourself trying to make me feel good, you’re already doing great~” Eli reassures his brother one more time before letting go of him, leaving him even more turned on and lovestruck than before.

“O-okay…!”

Seeming reassured and reinvigorated, Arisa goes back down on his brother, this time pacing himself as he moves up and down the shaft. The girth of Eli’s cock still makes it difficult for Arisa to go down too far without straining his jaw, but even if he’s unable to go all the way, he still moves his head vigorously, adding in tongue movement as well, doing whatever gets the most gasps and groans out of Eli.

Finding his brother’s mouth movements to be absolutely irresistible now that he’s found a comfortable pace, Eli’s hand upon Arisa’s head clutches a bit tighter, pressing down as he indulges in the pleasure of his brother sucking him off. As he’s pushed towards his limit, Eli can hardly hold back his moaning, as his hips begin involuntarily bucking, thrusting and hitting the back of Arisa’s throat. Even though he had wanted to refrain from getting too rough with his brother, at the moment of his climax, Eli simply can’t hold back from pressing down on Arisa’s head as he pushes his cock in and blows his load, not letting go of his brother until he has pumped every last drop of his semen into his mouth.

As he once again relaxes after such an intense climax, Eli reclines, and pets Arisa softly on the head. Still breathing heavily, he asks him softly, “I… I wasn’t too rough with you, was i?”

“Mm, mm-mm.” Arisa pulls back up and shakes his head, and then opens up his mouth to proudly make a lewd display of all the semen sitting on his tongue.

“...Hmhm, goodness.” Sitting back up again, Eli pulls in close for another kiss, not shying from such a display of affection despite the surprised expression on his brother’s face. Without hesitation, as he parts Arisa’s lips with the kiss, Eli pushes his tongue in, drawing out his own semen and tasting it, before breaking the kiss. “So greedy, hoarding all of that for yourself~”

“Nii-thaaaan… all you had to do wath athk…” Arisa pouts, trying to speak with cum still in his mouth without accidentally swallowing any. Not wanting to risk another moment of accidentally swallowing, he pulls his brother in for another kiss, eagerly rolling the globs of cum into Eli’s mouth, excitedly getting it rolled back into his mouth mixed with his brother’s saliva, not seeming to mind at all the trickles of cum and drool flowing down his chin. They exchange the glob of semen a bit more before Arisa finally decides to swallowing it all with a mischievous smile.

“Hmhm, oh Arisa-kun…” Eli pets his little brother once again, gazing upon him affectionately as Arisa clumsily tries to wipe the cum that’s dripped off his chin. “You’re so cute, heheh.”

“Mm, nii-saaaaan ~” Ecstatic from having pleased his brother so well, Arisa eagerly hugs Eli and nuzzles him, clinging onto him, “I love you so much, nii-san ~”

“Aah, you really are adorable…”

Planting a kiss to Arisa’s forehead, Eli holds him close, enjoying being able to cuddle his brother in bed like this. Until then he had never realized how much he’s craved his younger brother’s intimacy like this, but now that the floodgates have opened, he knows that he’s not gonna be able to leave him alone.

“I love you too, Arisa-kun...”


End file.
